Red Rag Top
by Last-Black
Summary: Madison Danvers and Aaron Abbott's best friend Ryan Bael dated for six months. Taking Madison away from her "brothers" & breaking Reid Garwin's heart but towards the end of their relationship something big happened. Set In Madison: Another Danver universe


**I know the two people in the song are 20 and 18 but the two characters in the story are both 16/17. **

**Madison Danvers and Aaron Abbott's best friend Ryan Bael dated for six months. Taking Madison away from her "brothers" and breaking Reid Garwin's heart. But towards the end of their relationship something big happened.  
**************************************************************************************************** **

_I was twenty and she was eighteen,  
We were just as wild as we were green, in the ways of the world  
She picked me up in that red rag top,_

Madi stretched her arm across to turn the radio down. Ryan caught her hand. She raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" She asked.

"Could ask you the same thing." Ryan countered. Madi shrugged. "Got something to do with Garwin?"

"He knows." She said. Ryan wrapped an arm around her.

"He'll get over it. And I still don't like the way he looks at you." He stated…

_We were free of the folks and hiding from the cops,  
On a summer night runnin' all the red lights  
We parked way out in a clearin'in a grove and the night  
Was hot as a coal burnin' stove,  
We were cookin' the gas knew we had to last_

The Garwin's New Year's Eve party was huge every year. And since his father died Reid was in charge of it. And Reid's parties were infamous. Madi was debating on telling Ryan about it. She was leaning against him as the Sons walked in. One thing Madison Danvers never did was hang her head when her "Brothers" walked in.

"Did you hear about Garwin's party?" Aaron asked.

"Invite only this year." Bordy said, keeping an arm on Jade. Madi nodded.

"He's trying to keep the posers away. I'm not even invited." She said.

"Yeah you…" Ryan started. Madi pinched him. He shut up. "Never mind, you were giving that to Danvers. I forgot."

"Nice cover, Asshole." Madi muttered. Ryan smiled softly down at her. She shook her head. She didn't feel like dealing with his crap today. "I'm gonna go crash out in Lauren's dorm."

"Alright, bye Mads." Ryan said, letting her up. Aaron glanced at Ryan once she was gone.

"Mads? You falling hard for Danvers, Ry?" He asked. Kira snickered. Ryan shrugged.

"Heard Garwin call her that." He said. "She still doesn't mean anything to me."

"Yeah she does." Jade said, giving her twin brother's best friend a look…

_In the back of that red rag top  
She said please don't stop _

_Lovin' me_

Madi gave Ryan a look.

"You don't have to do this." She told him.

"Too late to back out. If I don't go with you, I might lose my dignity. Just by knowing I gave you up willingly to Garwin." He swore. Madi grabbed the lock as he went to open his door.

"If you're only doing this to make Reid mad, I don't want to go with you." She said, icily. "I'm with you, not him." She leaned over and kissed him. He jerked her into his seat. She giggled.

"Probably not the smartest place to be doing this." Ryan murmured as the girl kissed down his jaw. She straddled him a little more.

"You're probably right." She said, kissing him more…

_Well the very first time her mother met me,  
Her green eyed girl was a mother to be for 2 weeks  
I was out of a job and she was in school,  
Life was fast and the world was cruel_

Tyler ran into the kitchen. He found Reid with a beer in his hands. Caleb was sitting on the counter. Pogue and Kate watched as the youngest of the group ran in.

"I need the water hose." He said. The older boys pointed to the yard. "Is it long enough to reach the driveway?"

"Uh huh." Reid said, still staring at his younger "brother". Tyler disappeared. "Wait Ty, what're you?"

"Madi's making out with Bael in the driveway. Bael must've forced…" Tyler shouted.

"They're dating, Baby Boy." Reid said, not wanting to admit it. Behind him Caleb growled.

"My sister is not dating him." He swore. Pogue agreed.

"I wouldn't be worried about that." Reid stated, walking back into the house. And he was right. Madi dating Ryan was the last thing Caleb needed to be worried about…

_We were young and wild, we decided not to have a child  
So we did what we did and we tried to forget  
And we swore up and down there would be no regrets  
In the morning light,  
But on the way home that night_

Madi kicked the carpet in Ryan and Aaron's room.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked. Ryan was flipped over on his bed. He had a pillow over his ears.

"I don't know. We're just kids." He mumbled. "Abort."

"Ryan…" Madi warned.

"You wanna have a baby?" He asked, rolling over. Madi shook her head.

"Can we talk to my mom first?" She asked. Ryan nodded. Evelyn Danvers ended up agreeing with her daughter's boyfriend…

_On the back of that red rag top  
She said please don't stop...  
Lovin' me_

"Regret it, yet?" Madi asked as Ryan lay with her on the top of the car.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Not yet… but we probably will." She swore.

"No we won't. I swear we made the right choice. And if we didn't. Then everything will fall into place in time." Ryan said.

"That's deep, Bael." Madi said, snuggling closer to her boyfriend. Ryan nodded up into the sky.

"Mads?" He whispered.

"Don't stop loving me." Madi said, coming over and kissing him again.

_We took one more trip around the sun,  
It was all make believe in the end,  
No I can't say where she is today,  
I can't remember who I was, back then_

Madi slammed the door to Ryan's room.

"Madison!" Ryan called after her. The brunette girl kept running. Ryan just watched her. This was his screw up. They'd been rocky since that day but she'd tried. He had tried. Kira was sliding her shirt back on as Ryan bolted to find Madi. Oh boy did he find her… and the bigger two of her brothers. Caleb and Pogue glared at Ryan.

"Go ahead, Bael. Tell her what you want 'cause when I'm done with you…" Pogue started.

"Just forget it, Pogue." Madi said…

_Well you do what you do and you pay for your sins,  
And there's no such thing as what might've  
Been, that's a waste of time; drive you outta your mind_

Seven Years Later…

"Ever wonder why you and Danvers didn't have that baby, Ry?" Ryan mumbled to himself. "This is why. You and Jade were destined for twins that'll drive anybody insane." Jade looked into their kids' room.

"You got 'em?" She asked. He nodded. At twenty three he wasn't ready for kids and yet he had two. He had changed since his junior year. He wasn't sixteen anymore. He could barely remember what high school was like and it was only five years ago.

_I was stopped at a red light just yesterday beside a young girl  
In a cabriolet and her eyes  
Were green  
I was in an old scene_

Eighteen years later

The last thing Ryan Bael expected to see sitting at the lone stoplight in Ipswich was Madison Danvers' seventeen year old daughter. She was driving a car similar to the one that her mother and he had found themselves in a few times in their six months. Everything flashed back to the way it was all those years ago. Before he cheated before she knew she was in love with Garwin, before the abortion. Before everything…

_I was back in that red rag top  
On the day she stopped  
Loving me_

Flashback

"_You're not serious?" Ryan yelled._

"_You fucked her. After everything we went through. Everything I gave up to be with you, you fucked her." Madi screeched grabbing anything that was hers._

"_What about you and Garwin, Madison? I know you've been fucking him. You know how he found out about me and you? He walked in on us. I got a fucking black eye cause of you. Then he so graciously told me you'd been sleeping with him since Sophomore year." Ryan yelled._

"_Wanna know why? I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE." She yelled, jerking the door to the car open and running into the dorms. Aaron was the one who told Ryan she ended up in Reid's dorm. _Just like Aaron was the one who told him she married Reid.

_I was back in that red rag top  
On the day she stopped  
Loving me_

_***************************************************************************************************************  
_**I don't know why but for some reason this song summed up the relationship between Madi and Ryan. As well as the reason Jade Abbott hated Madi in Another Danvers.**


End file.
